1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to integrated circuits generating internal clock signals including a plurality of different phases and semiconductor systems including the integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices generate a plurality of internal clock signals. The internal clock signals have different phases in order to operate at a high speeds. The internal clock signals are used for receiving or outputting a plurality of data. For example, the semiconductor devices may generate four internal clock signals. The four internal clock signals may have a phase difference of 90 degrees between the four signals. The four internal clock signals may be used for receiving or outputting data. Semiconductor devices implementing internal clock signals having different phases may operate at a higher speeds than other semiconductor devices that receive or output the data using a strobe signal.